


Michael/Dean

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, better tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder





	Michael/Dean

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” a voice sighed from the corner of the bedroom. Young John Winchester stepped into the dim moonlight trailing in from the window. Dean could tell from his demeanor that it wasn’t John; no, this was Michael, inhabiting his body. Michael leaned against a wall, grinning seductively, “You just can’t keep angels out of your ass, can you?” Dean turned to face Michael, glowering, “Listen, you son of a bitch, you’re gonna-,” Suddenly Michael was right in front of him, slamming him against a wall, his face inches from Dean’s. “Oh, no no no,” Michael said in a low, deep voice. “If you want Castiel back, you’re gonna be my little bitch tonight.” He leaned over and whispered, touching his lips to Dean’s ear so Dean shuddered despite his fury, “Don’t worry, baby, I won’t hurt you too bad. I told you, I always take care of my vessels.”

Dean tried to tell himself he didn’t like what Michael was doing to him. He tried to justify it as a formality to get Cas back. Dean tried, but he couldn’t hide the truth: every bite, every bruise he bore was a punishment, a penance he could accept. When Michael slammed Dean’s head against the headboard, he forgave himself for leaving Cas. When he bit Dean until he bled, he forgave himself for letting Sam down. Every blow to his body was a release of his sins from his mind. Everyone he let down, ever, he forgave himself for. Hit, Ellen. Bite, Jo. Bruises, Bobby, Anna, Benny. Michael’s rough, painful sex made Dean feel like he could actually experience enough pain that he could forgive himself. When Michael finished, he said, kissing Dean’s neck with an open mouth, “Let’s do this again soon.”

Dean just deadpanned, “Don’t worry, you son of a bitch. Next time I fuck up, you’ll hear from me. I’m sure it won’t be too long.


End file.
